The Albino Shinigami
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: When Light Yagami found the Death Note, the last thing he was expecting was the company of a bored Shinigami named Ryuk. Certainly, he couldn't have predicted that he would one day meet the Prince of all Shinigami, Allen Walker who just so happens to be Ryuk's mate. What's more, Allen's decided that he wants Light too!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not rich= don't own. Thank you.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut, xenophilia, Shinigami x Human sex, violence**

**Parings: Ryuk x Allen, Ryuk x Allen x Light**

* * *

><p><strong>I am so excited to write this! I hope you all enjoy it!<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>The Albino Shinigami<p>

Chapter 1: Allen

It was late September when Ryuk started distancing himself from the unfortunate individual with his Death Note, and Light was almost relieved to be away from the Shinigami, until he returned with another one in tow. This one had a human form and seemed tangible, as long as he wanted to be, but he largely refused to pay attention to the human. It wasn't long before Light found out that this odd creature had moved into his house at his Shinigami's insistence.

"Why is he here?!" the brunette growls, trying to be quiet to keep from rousing the albino that's sleeping on his living room couch with a teddy bear in his arms.

"Because, I want him to be, Light-o…" Ryuk replies quickly and turns his attention to the boy. "I thought you'd be a good influence on him."

"How can I be a good influence on him, when he won't talk to me for more than a few seconds? You never even told me his name, and he's been here for two weeks!"

"**Hyuk, hyuk…"** The supposed 'god's' eye twitches with irritation, but he keeps his mouth until the dark monster's distinct laughter abates. "**His human name's Allen… He'll tell you his Shinigami name if you get him to trust him, and as for why you…" **He floats over to the curled up form and pulls the covers up closer around the whitette's chin. **"****You're going to become one of us one day. The Old Man said so… He thinks that you'd be a good companion for my mate."**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ryuk goes exploring to give his mate and human some alone time in hopes that they'll finally open up to one another, and so Allen stares out of the window of the mortal's bedroom while his unwilling companion studies chemistry. The albino, who had kept a certain amount of silence since his arrival, can't take the quiet anymore and quickly slides onto the bed next to Light to look over his shoulder at the confusing science that he'd never really taken to heart in life. "What're you doing?" he asks.<p>

"Studying." Light had noticed the whitette moving to lay next to him, and if the brunette were an ordinary person with even a tiny bit of personal space issues, he would have told Allen to back off. However, living with Ryuk had chased out whatever had existed when it comes to inhuman creatures, so he only moves over slightly to let the Shinigami examine the detailed diagrams. "This is a form of science…"

"Ah…" Allen utters, understanding at last. "This is schoolwork… I never went to school myself. Do you like it?"

"Yes and no…"

By the time Ryuk returned, the boys were sitting on the floor with Light's school books spread around them as the human tried to teach the boy all about the living world… Just as the younger Shinigami had hoped, they were bonding.

* * *

><p>Over the course of that next week, Allen's lack of modern decency became apparent as he'd walk through walls to talk to Light whenever he became bored. For the most part, the latter didn't really mind the intrusions because of his time with Ryuk, but the little albino never left the house, so the teen never had any alone time. Even supposed 'gods' get pent up sometimes, and on a Saturday night, when Sayu and his mother went to visit his father at the station and Ryuk finally got Allen to leave the house, he can't waste this opportunity.<p>

The brunette drops to his bed as the anticipation finally yields an erection pressing against the front of his jeans, and with a call to make sure everyone's really gone, he sighs in relief and pushes his pants and boxers down past his hips. Light's breath catches in his throat as his hand wraps around his length, and to keep from crying out, he bites into his free hand. His movements are quick and fast, unmistakable to just about anyone who could happen upon him, and as it turns out…

"Light-kun? I'm bored…" Allen drifts through the wall suddenly, and he, seeming not to notice the blush covering the teenager's face as he floats over to sit on the human's bed.

"What're you doing home?!" Light cries, trying to act normal, as if he hadn't been caught with his pants down, literally, with his only saving grace being the blanket he had the foresight to pull up around him. "I thought Ryuk was taking you out tonight…"

"He did, but I wanted to come home and see you before you went to bed. I thought I'd be too late." He leans forward, intending to hug the brunette, only to slip when Light shifts, and as a result, he lands face first into the aroused teenager's lap. Large, silver eyes widen at the feeling of the other male's hardness pressing against his cheek, and Light's breath catches in his mouth, making Allen smirk darkly. "I interrupted your masturbation session, didn't I?"

"Yeah… It's fine…"

"No, it's not." Before Light can even realize what's happening, his protection against the older shinigami's gaze is gone, and he can't even verbally protest as his breath is taken away by the hand that strokes his length. "Let me make it up to you…" His head dips, cheeks hollowing as he takes in the entirety of the human dick with ease, so used to servicing his inhuman lover, and with a mischievous look on his face. His tongue swivels around the base, and he swallows, feeling the head touch the back of his throat; if he needed air, he would have pulled back and spared Light some grief, but Allen refuses to give him a break. The albino sucks and hums until the human's bucking into his mouth, and he, who had been steadily getting hard from the arousing noises his partner offered, mewls and allows his head to be pushed down further by the hands suddenly curling in his hair. He pulls off then to pant as he looks up at the virgin and breathes, "you're going to make me cum if you do that again…" Allen licks his lips. "So, fuck my mouth, please…"

"Ack!" Despite his intentions to question the teenager and make him stop, Light can't keep the albino from going down on him again, and with that tongue, he works the brunette up into bucking into his mouth again, forcing him down harder with each passing moment. "I-I'm about to…"

Allen pulls back just in time to be splattered with the pearl white of his release, and he, licking his lips, says, "you taste good, Light-kun…"

"A-allen… Why?" It's all Light can think to ask as he takes in the sight of the humanoid creature with semen splattered across his face and a damp spot spreading though the material of Allen's gray pants.

"I wanted to," he replies. "I do like you…" The whitette leans forward and whispers into the other's ear, "you should enter a triad with Ryuk and I… You can be our other mate…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Snow White

**_I'll tear you down, I'll make you bleed eternally_**

**_Can't help myself from hurting you when it's hurting me_**

**_I don't have wings, to fly with me won't be easy_**

**_'Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel_**

**_-I'm Not an Angel (Halestorm)_**

"Before you answer, I want to explain who Ryuk and I were before, how we became to be, because you deserve to know your potential mates. And then, I ask that you take some time to think on it... I was orphaned in my youth by a person much like you who had found himself enraptured by the power of a death note. He had quarreled with my parents for years over the land that bordered his, and when he found out that he could kill them so simply..." Allen looks down at the floor with a solemn expression. "I found them stabbed to death right outside my bedroom door..."

"I'm sorry," Light murmurs and draws the creature into his arms. "I really am..."

"I know... It's not like it's your fault though." Silver eyes close as he recalls that memory, so vibrant in his mind. "After that, I was adopted... It was like a dream."

* * *

><p><em>No one seemed to want the heir to a stolen fortune, especially one who couldn't stand the light of day; Allen had been albino since birth, and the medical expanses alone drove potential parents off. Until, one day, a man with a eccentric personality and the type of humor one with associate with a clown came to the orphanage with nothing more than a notebook in his pocket. The man had called himself Adam Millennium and pretended to be long-lost family of Allen's parents, but the boy's family had the surname of Walker. At first, the officials were skeptical, questioning the man until his light mood turned sour; the next morning, the head matron was stomped to death by a runaway horse. Unnerved for such frightful instances had happened around Allen before, rarely ending in death, they were quick to change their minds and send the boy off with they were certain was the devil himself.<em>

_"Do you have all of your things?" Allen looks up at the man who wore a face that wasn't really his true one and nods before looking back down at the ground. "You see me as I truly am, don't you?"_

_"Yes, sir," he whispers. "I like your other form better... You're always smiling."_

_The child's perceptiveness makes his human mask grin brightly as he holds out a hand for the boy to take. "Your real form is much more beautiful than what you show the world as well, my son." Allen glances sideways at the windows of a building, and the reflection staring back, one that used to startle him, smiles, his own smile because that creature, a monstrous beast with saw-blade teeth and large silver eyes, is him. He ruffles his wings, just slightly and follows the man down the street before the purely, chaotic colors spread out behind his savior and the King of the Shinigami takes flight into their world._

* * *

><p>"I always knew I was different, but I never expected that I wasn't completely human. The people I thought to be my parents had adopted me after my papa's brother, Mana showed up with me in his arms. Father, the King, ordered him to take me to the safest place possible, because humans learned that my papa had been contracted to father through his death note. In return for my birth, father promised to make papa and uncle Mana into shinigami, and when he took me home, I finally met my family... My real family." As Allen told the tale, a smile starting appearing on his face, but as soon as he utters the damning words, 'I didn't fit into their social norm though', it's gone like it never existed. "I've never really fit in anywhere, but I was blissfully ignorant of it for a while…"<p>

_Neah smiles and lifts his son into his arms, golden eyes gleaming with delight as his fingers run though his child's downy feathers. As Allen purrs with delight and curls up to him tighter, he marvels at the rainbow hues in each feather like the insides of seashell, and he wonders how a Shinigami, even a half-blood, could have such a violent and reclusive streak when he has wings that put even his father's colorful ones to shame. "Adam told me that you were both fighting today."_

_The albino stiffens in his parent's arms before retorting, "he doesn't let me do anything, papa! I know that he's afraid of me getting hurt, but I know that if he lets me pretend to be a normal Shinigami I'll make some friends!"_

_"__But what about the friends you already have?"_

_Allen snorts. "You mean the ones that father approves of. I really liked Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi… They were really cool, papa!"_

_"__They were human."_

_"__So were you!"_

_Neah snarls and lashes out at his darling child, wrapping his clawed hand around the boy's slender throat and squeezing just enough to stop the boy's habitual breathing. "Don't you dare patronize me! I know what I once was, but at least, I've accepted what I am now! Where do you belong, huh? Where do pathetic Shinigami that never show their real forms and socialize with humanity belong?!"_

* * *

><p>Allen sighs heavily when the memory fades away, like the very idea of that fight still pains him; he felt betrayed in that moment, but it was necessary for him to finally find his own place. "I was just so mad at him; no, I was frightened of him, and even though I knew it would do me no good once father found out… I decided to run away to the human realm. That's when I met the most perfect person for me; that's when I finally met Ryuk."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I know. I know...**

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the second half of Allen and Ryuk's story.<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Pitch Black<p>

**_Black rose your thorns are cutting into me_**

**_ For the last time_**

**_ Black rose I saw your petals wilt away_**

**_ I couldn't bring you back to life_**

**_You were always where the sun could never go_**

**_ I never wanted you to have to be alone_**

**_ But I couldn't find a way to help you grow_**

**_ Black rose_**

**_-Black Rose (Trapt)_**

-chapter about how Ryuk and Allen wound up mated

_"I decided to run away to the human realm. That's when I met Ryuk."_

His family had abandoned him to a church's care where he quickly found work in the orchards, apple, ironically. He likes the peace there most days, but eventually, it got boring... That's when I came along.

I was enraptured by him; everything pointed to what I had longed for. He had a dark stillness about him, a violent calm that startle human and animal alike, but I felt nothing but anxiety to talk to him. So I gave him my notebook.

At first, he thought it was a joke, and what naturally followed was nothing short of senseless death... I was proud of him. He took to the Death Note like a dehydrated man to a well, just like you, and I knew that his soul would be mine.

He was beautiful in that human way that most Shinigami find repulsive; I'll admit that a part of me was disgusted by him, but that part knew how handsome he'd be." The albino looks over at the brunette camped out on his bed and smiles just slight, sharp teeth peeking out. "Ah, I remember when we met, just like it was yesterday…"

_"Who are you?" Ryuk asks, staring Allen down without a trace fear._

_He almost smiles in amusement because he'd never been around a human who wasn't automatically wary or afraid, but he restrains the manic grin of his other form for the human's benefit, in an attempt to gain some trust. "My name is Allen... I am a Shinigami."_

_"A what?"_

_He smiles at the other's confusion and reaches out to touch his face tenderly, claws scraping slightly at his cheek. "I am a Death God... A grim reaper, if that makes more sense." The albino's wings, normally well restrained, ache to be free, caress this teenager before him and make him his own... "You are fascinating... Marvelous... Mine."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ryuk shouts. "I belong to no one!"_

_"Except me…" Allen moves his hand down to encircle his throat. "You will be my mate… You will be a Shinigami one day. After all, you seem to like ending life just as much as I do."_

"I'm not exactly ashamed that we wound up sleeping together a few days later, because that was the day he stopped being human…"

_Opalescent wings spread out, painting the ceiling with a myriad of colors as their owner mewls, bouncing up and down on the hard length buried in his dripping hole. Claws, sharper than knives and twice as deadly, trace along the expanse of the almost Shinigami back, and fangs prick at the albino's lip in an attempt to stifle the squealing moans that leap past his throat. "Ryuk-chan…." Allen murmurs, ghosting a hitched sigh along the skin of the raven's neck._

_"Allen!" The halfling groans at the contact, feeling tiny dots of blood well up in the wake of the death god's claws, and his own wings, slowly stirring under the surface, itch with the desire to unfold and prove his dominance over the prince. "Mine…" His hips thrust sharply upward, and the albino screeches , eyes widening as his essence splatters his chest and his claws shred the other's back. Black wings free themselves from inside Ryuk and spread out as he finds his own peak, the pure adrenaline of freedom and shock at the unexpected pain ending his reign over the other._

_Allen, silver pools half-lidded with pleasure, purrs and leans forward to capture the other's lips. "Welcome to the Shinigami, Ryuk-chan."_

"Father was so very angry with me, but he couldn't kill Ryuk or punish me without upsetting my siblings, and that never ends well…" The albino reaches out to caress the other's face, sawblade teeth gleaming in the artificial light. "You're such a good listener, Light-kun… I like that."

"Your story was interesting," Light responds, internally cringing as he feels the Shinigami's nails prick at his skin, not from fear but the thought of having to make an excuse for the marks, and he, averting his eyes, takes that hand into his own. "And, I wouldn't mind," he pauses, "a trial run of a relationship... Assuming that it won't interfere with my plans."

Allen smiles that knowing smile and places his hand over his heart. "I promise that our… relationship won't affect your plan to purge this world of evil… I'll even help." He stands up and walks over to the desk, phasing his hand through the wood, and snags the death note. "I say that you should make your judgments now… We don't want that nasty detective to see Kira slip up."

"And if I can't one day?"

"I'll take those villainous lives myself." The prince brushes his hair back before bending forward to press his lips against the brunette's chastely. "I can't have you getting arrested."

"I appreciate that," Light murmurs back, the corners of his mouth lifting, and he sets to work judging the harshest of crimes with the severest of punishments, until he remembers a question that had been nagging him. "Allen, what's your real name?"

Having been expecting this, the whitette says, "my father gave me a rather uncomplicated name… Shi… My father named me Death."


	4. Chapter 4

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Yep! And here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, darlings... I must be on a 'let's not finish any smut we start writing' roll, because I can't seem to actually write a whole scene lately. (Don't worry though.) I have a good scene that I <em>will<em> finish for next week**

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Bloody Red<p>

**_No price to great, no distance too far_**

**_ If I can wish upon a Blackstar_**

**_ It makes no difference where they are_**

**_ They'll grant my wish upon a Blackstar_**

**_-It Makes No Difference Who We Are (Celldweller)_**

When Light walks into class the next day, he finds himself sitting by the windows, his notebook out to take notes and the pen hanging limply from his hand. His eyes are drawn to the birds that fly about, chattering as they take their morning feast, and he smiles, just slightly when he sees a crow and a dove occupying the same space. While most birds would separate or fight, they sit together and share food. "Just like Ryuk and Allen…" Just the thought of them makes him remember his deal, and restlessness sets in. Grimacing as his back aches, like something is trying to claw its way out of his skin, he shifts in his chair and wonders if this will affect him later in the day, when L will be watching…

"Is something bothering Light-kun?"

Trying to hide his annoyance and pain, the brunette turns to the panda-eyed detective with a small sigh. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," L replies and shifts into a crouching position on his chair, even going so far as to set his cake on the desk to reach out and feel the teenager's forehead. "You have a fever."

Jerking away from his touch, the brunette frowns deeply and bites out, "you're just cold." As his back collides with the back of his chair, he winces and hisses out a breath. "Oww…" Light bites his lip, breathing harshly as a sharp pain races up his spine like his skin's about to split along it. "I-I need to go home…"

Surprised, L reaches out to touch his shoulder. "Light-kun, what's wrong?"

Light winces and sits up slightly, looking at the detective with a grimace. "Nothing really, I just need to go home."

Actually worried about the teenager for a moment, the other turns around and shouts, "whoever wants out of this room for a while, make sure Light makes it home alright!" The brunette chuckles lightly as he watches the majority of people jump up.

* * *

><p>When he gets home, Light lays on his stomach on his bed after making sure the house is empty. "Allen, Ryuk!" he shouts, hoping that they're somewhere close by, and to his relief, the two Shinigami come floating though the wall, their arms full of apples. "What the hell is happening to me?!"<p>

The albino smiles, sharp fangs glinting in the fading sunlight, and drops his apple collection to the ground, before gliding over to him and running his hand along the expanse of his aching back, and Light sighs as his cool touch slows the pain. "Your wings," he replies, softly. "It's part of our deal, Light-kun. You will have wings even in your human life."

"Can I hide them?" the brunette asks, rightfully worried about the sudden appearance of a tangible supernatural element.

"Of course... You don't need to worry about him, if he finds out your secret, we'll have him killed..." Allen looks up at the hulking mass of his silent mate. "Won't we, Ryuk?"

Taking a bite of an apple, the younger Shinigami replies with, **"sure... It wouldn't be any fun if he told anyone our secret, Light-O." **His demonic smile grows as the brunette sighs in relief, only to tense up as the albino's fingers touch a sensitive spot on his back. **"Hyuk, Hyuk... Allen, I think he's suffered enough... You should help him release his wings. Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!"**

They share mischievous looks, making the human's eyes widen as what they want to do dawns on him. "No... No, no, no! I am not doing this!" He backs away from them, hitting the wall eventually, and with nowhere to go, he watches as the others turn away from him.

"He doesn't want to play with us," Allen whispers brokenly. "Will you play with me, Ryuk?"

The raven's ever present smile grows lecherous, and he reaches out a clawed hand to grab the older creature by his jacket and drags him over to the desk chair where he sits with the albino on his lap**. "Is this enough of an answer, hyuk, hyuk?"**

"Hai!" Allen chirps, looking over his shoulder at the brunette. "It'll be a show, just for Light-chan…"

* * *

><p>Petal soft lips part to breathe as Allen leans back against the desk, trying desperately not to catch his claws in the wood, and his hips involuntarily buck upwards against the press of the other's hand against his dick. He, bearing his fangs in a hiss, grinds down against the hardness underneath him, only to have his cry stifled by a mismatched kiss, and he mewls into Ryuk's mouth. His claws hook in the other's hair and pull his face closer to his own, but the sound of Light shifting on the bed behind them is enough to make the whitette jerk back.<p>

Despite the arousal tinting his cheeks vibrant red, the older Shinigami manages to still look put together as he looks over his shoulder at the human. "Light-chan," he whispers, breathlessly. "Y-you could at least t-touch yourself if you keep watching… Gah!" His back bends impossibly far as a clawed finger phases into his twitching hole, stabbing at his prostate, and he sends a dirty glare at his lover. "That l-looks painful," he murmurs, pointing subtly at the stiff bulge between the teenager's legs.

**"Then you should do something about it, hyuk."** With that, Ryuk picks his mate up in his arms and walks over to drop him unceremoniously onto the bed. **"Have at him, Light-O. It'll help you relax enough to release your wings for the first time, trust me…"**

* * *

><p>Light's Wings, Allen and Ryuk decide, are things of beauty. The primaries are white, black and gradient gray, but the secondaries are white with red tips like they'd been dipped in blood. "Beautiful," Allen appraises, running a hand down the curvature of the bone and delighting in the shiver it produces. "Simply stunning, Light...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I know, I know, and there isn't any here either, but there will be. Promise.**

* * *

><p><strong>*yawns* I'm tired... I ate too much yesterday... And I finished this last night, so I didn't sleep either.<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: By the Light of Dawn<p>

**_I was betrayed_**

**_ There is no fate_**

**_ An open sore_**

**_ I'm in too deep_**

**_ I can't believe_**

**_ Anymore_**

**_ Will you take what's left of me_**

**_ Reanimate my trust in fate_**

**_-Angel in Disguise (Cinema Bizarre)_**

His Death Note lies open on his lap, a pen held loosely in his right hand, and he moves slightly in the chair. As he shifts, a sharp pain races up his spine like a knife straight into his vertebrae, and he lets out a pained sigh. It had felt good, in the moment, to taste the pleasure of having two rods thrust up into his ass, but now, in the morning, he cannot keep a straight, careful hand as he writes down the names of people Light had wanted to pass judgment on the day before, but was too distracted to.

The morning light drifts lazily in through the window and lands on the still form of his half-shinigami, and a small smile quirks the albino's lips as he watches the other sleep; then he sees the time on the clock. He lays down the book and quietly stands up before walking over to the bed to gently shake the brunette awake. "Light," he whispers as the other's eyes open. "You're supposed to meet L in two hours... You have to get up now..."

"Alright," Light whispers back and quietly untangles himself from Ryuk's death grip. "I know that he can be weird, but I've never seen him this cuddly."

"That's because we're mates now," Allen replies. "You're family now… And family is everything to him since…"

"Since he had no one." Light turns to look at the sleeping Shinigami again and smiles because, despite the fact that sleep isn't necessary to him, Ryuk partakes in something that makes him look so vulnerable.

"Yeah…" The whitette reaper drifts back over to the bed and slips into the space where the other had been just a few moments earlier, and as the younger creatures cuddles up to him, he finds himself snuggling back as he watches their half-human dress for the day. "You'll be alright today, won't you?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

><p>Light decides halfway through the day that nothing is the way it should be.<p>

L, despite having always been a creep, is in particularly good form as he 'dotes' on the brunette, asking him how he's doing and offering sweets; Light decides that this is a ploy to get him to reveal himself as Kira. His father, who had become more distant than ever in these past few months even stops to grab a binder from a shelf that he cannot reach as if standing on his tiptoes would really hurt him. His wings pulse under his skin, desiring to be freed, but he cannot until he returns to the safety of his home. And last but not least, everyone is watching him, staring at him like he's grown a second hand.

The answer why comes from L himself. "Light-kun, did you get laid last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>"How is it?"<strong> Ryuk asks coyly, despite his worry about it being too much in such little time.

Heaving and moaning like he'd been put through multiple rounds of marathon sex, Allen's mouth drops open, allowing drool to drip from the corner onto his bare chest, and half-lidded eyes fix upon the monster whose lap he's occupying. "When you p-push in…" the whitette replies. "I can feel it… Pushing, pushing against my stomach…" Laying a hand on the faint bulge, the Shinigami prince purrs and begins to bounce up and down without a care to the pain. "It hurts, a little, but it's a g-good kind of p-pain."

**"Good,"** the raven-haired monster growls and leans in to awkwardly kiss his mate, long prehensile tongue intertwining with the other's and touching the back of his throat.** "I love seeing your face when you're in pain…" **He leans in to whisper Allen's ear, lapping at the outer shell.** "You make such a perfect, beautiful face."** His hands wrap around his hips and pull him down to meet his own small thrusts and force his dick in with even more force.

Allen practically shrieks and collapses onto the other's chest, feeling his skin stretch around the length that he normally would only think about taking in his more pliable Shinigami form, but he couldn't stop himself from trying something to abate Ryuk's curiosity why they never had sex like this before. "D-don't," he whines. "You're h-hurting me…" Tears stream down his face, only to be taken away by the soft kisses that are pressed all over his face, and blood pours from his insides, letting them know that they tore something. "F-fuck… I have to ch-change…"

As the albino shifts forms, Ryuk sighs as the pleasantly familiar heat settle around him, and the elasticity that he had taken advantage of for so long is reinstated, allowing his rod to settle deep within the whitette without pain. **"I'm sorry, Allen,"** he whispers and reaches out to touch the tattooed skin along his mates' ribs before moving to his stomach. **"At least we know…"**

"Yeah," Allen replies and sighs as the pain abates. "I'm so glad that my pain made you realize that you can't go all out if you want to fuck Light; if you don't want to kill him."

His erection having wilted completely, the prince grasps it in his hands and awakens it harshly, only to have the other stop his actions in concern.** "What are you doing?"**

"I'm going to have sex with you," Allen replies. "I thought that was obvious."

**"Yes, but, you were hurt."**

"And you're still hard."

* * *

><p>When Light returns home, he walks up the stairs to his room to find a thoroughly fucked-out Allen lying on his bed, still half-naked and his stomach bloated with cum. "Hi," he greets, and the other raises his hand in greeting. "Ryuk happened, didn't he?" He gets a nod. "He's going to kill you one day; he isn't exactly small in that department."<p>

'I'm well aware.'


	6. Chapter 6

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I know! *smiles***

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... Is it just me or does this story have more smut than a porn site? No, that's the other one I'm currently on.<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The Truth Behind the Lies<p>

**_Here comes an opening, he's gotta broken wing_**

**_ If you can feel the sting_**

**_ Take care of everything, if he can make a scene_**

**_ I'll show you what I mean_**

**_He packs a loaded gun, set fire to anyone_**

**_ Knows how to make 'em run_**

**_ He's down on Sixth Street, he's going sixty_**

**_ He'll show you how to breathe_**

**_-Broken Wing (Thousand Foot Krutch)_**

Intertwining their fingers, Allen leans over his mate and smiles softly before pressing their lips together. As if afraid to do more, they pull away and look around the room, making sure that no one's around. "I'm not sure we should be doing this down here," Light murmurs into the other's lips as he initiates another kiss, but despite his reservations, his hands drift down to grasp his ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading them in the way he knows the albino likes it.

"It'll be alright," Allen purrs. "No one's here. No one will see Mr. Perfect lose his cool but me. Ryuk isn't even home.. So..." He leans forward, claws scraping over the spot where the other's wings appear and making Light gasp, and he, spurred on by that sound, nips at his jawline and presses down against the steadily growing bulge in the halfling's jeans. "Let's christen this couch as ours..."

"Then we'll need lube," the brunette whispers back, even as he runs his fingers down the other's back and down to the cleft between his ass. "We don't have much time." Allen seems to agree, and he gives him a bottle of lotion that he normally keeps in his purse.

As his fingers slide in and out of the teenager's abused hole, Light wonders how long it took to make the albino's ass so forgiving and pliant. The elasticity offers more and more to those prying fingers, and with a small gasping moan, Allen presses the lotion to the other's chest. "Enough… Need to feel you i-inside…"

"Are you sure?" Light asks, and in return, he gets a sharp nod. He slicks up his cock and drops the bottle onto the couch before moving the other's hips into positon, and just when he feels ready to push into him, Allen moves down, popping the head inside. "Guh!"

Allen sniggers, only to have his breath completely pushed out of him when his mate gets his revenge by thrusting completely inside. "Jackass…" he hisses out and promptly starts their dance, driven onward by the pulse of his cock, hard and curving up towards his stomach. "Hah!"

As they come together, steadily speeding towards completion, their mouths meet again, sharp teeth like fangs nick one another's lips. "Allen~!" the brunette cries out into his mouth, and the albino keens at the feeling of hot semen flooding into his passage.

He shrieks and claws at his lovers back as his cum splashes up against their stomachs. "L-ight!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Light!" Sayu calls out, startling her brother as she walks in the door, and the brunette thanks the gods that he and Allen had the foresight to clean up and get redressed. "Are you home?"<p>

"I'm in the living room!"

"I ran into one of your friends, and they were looking for you, Light. So I offered to bring them here since you're home. And…" When she realizes that there's a strange boy curled up with her brother, she asks, "who're you?"

Before the albino can answer, the 'friend' comes up, startling Light into shouting, "Ryuzaki!"

"Hello, Light… and?" The panda-eyed detective gives him an expectant look, and Allen tries and barely succeeds in repressing a glare.

"I'm Allen, Light's boyfriend." The Shinigami holds out his hand and offers only a faked kind smile. "It's nice to meet you Ryuzaki, and I'm glad that I finally met you, Sayu." He then turns to his mate and gives him a coy grin. "The next person we should tell is your father…"

* * *

><p>Dinner is a lengthy, awkward affair.<p>

When Souichiro Yagami came home from work, he didn't expect to see two additions to the dinner table roster. Their dining room table was barely big enough to fit all of them around it, and so Allen and Light crowd together as much as possible, nearly inhabiting the same place. They hold hands under the table while they eat and try to persevere through the silence until Light's mother has the courage to speak.

"So," Sachiko starts, looking down at her plate awkwardly. "How long have you known one another, Allen?"

"A few months," he replies and squeezes his mate's hand. "We've only been dating for about two and a half months." Allen looks at Light. "Right?"

"Yeah," he agrees. "I didn't realize that it'd been that long." The brunette glances over the albino's shoulder as Ryuk floats into the wall and quickly returns his gaze to his parents to keep from betraying the introduction of another Shinigami to the room.

**"Why's L here?" **Ryuk asks, not that he expects an answer, so he decides to mess with his mates. **"I leave the house for a day, and other people start moving in! I thought you loved me!"**

Allen, who's had much more time to get used to these antics, barely keeps himself from laughing, and so he pulls Lights head towards his and whispers, "don't laugh. He won't stop if we show him that he's amusing us."

"I know," Light murmurs back and glances at their other mate who gives them an innocent look. "We'll ignore him for a while."

**"Hey! Don't ignore me!" **When Allen snickers, it's unnoticed by the majority of the table, and even L pretends not to be watching. So, Allen, thinking that it'll go unnoticed, reaches out to touch Ryuk's arm.

* * *

><p>That night, L pours over all of the mythological books that he can find, because he knows that there's something wrong with Light's boyfriend. Everything about him screams 'inhuman', so despite the illogicalness of the situation, the detective finds himself pouring over the books. Nearly three hours pass before he finds something of interest, a creature that would explain every anomaly in the Kira case and link Light to the murders: Shinigami.<p>

"Allen's a Shinigami," he whispers to himself. "If I trap him, Light won't be able to use his power anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**MaxAngelOfDeath: Of course I won't let anything bad happen! *evil laugh***

* * *

><p><strong>So, how are you all? Good? Good!<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Shackles and Chains<p>

**_It's obvious you understand_**

**_ The blood that's on my hands_**

**_ Where are you now?_**

**_I'm paralyzed, I can't escape until I see your face_**

**_ Don't leave me all alone_**

**_ You're all I know_**

**_-Mystery of You (Red)_**

If L had been a dumber man, he wouldn't have foreseen possible problems with kidnapping Allen. However, geniuses can make mistakes as well, and when the opportunity comes in the form of the albino sitting alone in the park with his nose buried in his notebook, the panda-eyed man takes him. At the risk of leaving evidence, he takes the notebook, not realizing what it actually is. Having prepared a cell that can contain the whitette, the raven locks him up and watches him until the sedative dissipates and Allen wakes up again.

He blinks and yawns, slowly opening his eyes, and immediately, he goes on edge once he realizes who has him. Snarling, Allen looks up at L with defiance, and the chains rattle with each movement, reminding him just how vulnerable he is in this man's grasp. "What do you want?" he growls, silver eyes glowing with molten fire.

"To see Kira brought to justice for his crimes," the detective replies calmly. "His powers are that of a Shinigami's, aren't they?"

Seeing as how he's chained up, ultimately powerless, and no one would believe L if this came to court, Allen decides to be honest. "Yes, but I didn't give them to him..."

Surprise briefly flickers to life across the man's face, but he quickly wipes it away. "Who did?"

The albino smiles, showing off his sawblade teeth and sending a bolt of fright through the raven. "Our other mate… Ryuk was at dinner with us, right behind Light and I… But you couldn't see him because you haven't touched his notebook… But you touched mine. You stole mine." Dark eyes flicker over to the notebook lying on the stool in the room, and when he looks back, he's staring at a monster. "Is what truly am frightening?" His skin, already so pale becomes even more white, tinting grey in the gloom, and his lips darken and stretch wide, showing off his teeth in a much more complete manner. His pupils shrink and slit within metallic golden irises, and the sclera turn black like night. His wings spread out menacingly in the room, but he keeps them close, not wanting to experience the pain of fracturing a bone again should L attack from being frightened. "Light tells me I'm beautiful… In my own special way."

* * *

><p>Light wakes up alone in his bed sometime around one in the morning to find Ryuk's face inches above his as he shakes him awake. "What's wrong?" he asks softly.<p>

**"Allen's gone!"**

Suddenly completely awake, the brunette sits up in the bed. "What do you mean?! I thought he was with you!"

**"He was supposed to come back to you… Rem said she saw him in the park… and that L was there too." **He looks down at himself, mere moments from getting lost in fury. **"L took Allen… He has to know what we are, and now that he does…"**

"He knows how to stop Kira." Light slides out of his bed and goes to his desk, pulling out the younger Shinigami's Death Note and pushes it into Ryuk's hands. "You know his name, don't you?"

**"Yes, but the King has forbidden me to use my notebook while you're still budding."** The raven haired creature drops the book back onto the desk and looks out the window as if his mate will come gliding through it. **"And I am forbidden to tell you his name… Rem and Misa are out of the question as well."**

"You don't suppose that Allen would be anywhere near his own notebook, do you?"

**"Not if we're lucky."**

* * *

><p>Allen stares at his notebook with a snarl plastered on his face, irritation growing within him. His claws have scored thick lines in the cement floor, and he shifts onto his back to look at the ceiling for a change of scenery. His Death Note calls to him from the other end of the room where the chains keeping him trapped can't reach, and it stirs his agitation to horrifying levels. "Lawliet! You can't keep me locked up here!" he screams after a while, and his voice echoes off of the walls, seeming not to go beyond the cage walls. His hand itches with the desire to scrawl that panda-eyed bastard's name into his book as fast as possible, and he doesn't even care if it's the only barely legible thing that he's ever written. He wants to rip the detective's throat out with his teeth; fuck his father if he yells at him for breaking the law about killing humans with his natural defenses. "Lawliet!"<p>

The raven's voice comes on over a microphone that echoes just like his own cries, and the first question that leaves his mouth is not what Allen expects. "Why do you know my real name?" There's an edge of panic to his tone, and it just makes the whitette want to scream his name over again and again.

"Because I can see your name… because I wanna fucking kill you, Lawliet!" The albino turns his head towards a pane of one way mirror glass, and his silver eyes narrow. "You're so fucking lucky Ryuk can't touch his notebook while Light doesn't have one of his own!"

"Why would Light have a Shinigami's notebook of his own?"

Wincing as he realizes his slip up, Allen decides to take it in stride. "Because, your suspect will become the instrument of human death… Humans make the best Shinigami in the end… Isn't that ironic?"

"Exceedingly."


	8. Chapter 8

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I'm not going to tell you**

* * *

><p><strong>Finals over... I'm tired... Next week is the epilogue<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Spread Your Wings<p>

**_Here's a story of everything we'll ever be_**

**_ You can hide but some of us can never leave_**

**_ And if you go I don't need those little things_**

**_ They remind me of all our little dreams_**

**_ Can you hear the words, all I can say?_**

**_ We can watch the world even if they walk away_**

**_ Forget about tomorrow, tomorrow is today_**

**_ You were born a lion and a lion you will stay_**

**_-Lion (Hollywood Undead)_**

His iridescent wings lay down his back, lifeless and unmoving, just like their owner, and Allen hugs his legs as he leans forward to keep from mashing the sensitive appendages against the wall because he doesn't want to try getting to his notebook again; it's too much of a disappointment. He estimates the time that he's spent in captivity as around a day, and he's certain that his mates are looking for him. His captor's come and gone twice in which he's brought the albino apples, and for a moment, Allen praises L's existence, and as soon as his food supply is exhausted, around twelve minutes, he goes back to plotting the detective's inevitable demise.

When the door begins to open again, the whitette barely takes notice until he realizes that L isn't alone; he's brought the Kira Taskforce along too. "Bastard!" Allen screeches as his notebook is passed around, revealing the Shinigami for what he truly is. "How dare you!"

"Don't mind him," the raven says. "This is the Shinigami I was talking about… This is how Light could be Kira."

When Matsuda takes a step further into the cell, Allen's wings splay out in a territorial fashion, and with a snarl plastered to his face, he hisses, "let me go, this instant... Or, I swear on my father's life, I'll drag you into the Shinigami realm and keep you from dying so you can experience utter boredom without any type of sweet or human reaction until I become King and can kill you with my bare hands..."

The threat leaves the majority of the taskforce speechless, but L, who has grown used to this, merely grabs the bag of apples he had drug in to the albino's grasp, smiling slightly when Allen digs into them. "I hope you don't mind that I informed the taskforce of how your precious Light-kun can kill people with a name and a face." When Allen doesn't say anything, he continues, hoping to get a rise out of the whitette. "Light will be apprehended by the end of the day tomorrow... Maybe he'll be executed in a couple of weeks."

Much to his surprise, the only thing that leaves Allen's mouth is, "Mr. Yagami, can I talk to you alone?" Despite knowing that the panda-eyed detective will be listening, the Shinigami waits until they all leave before turning to the brunette man. "I'm sorry..."

"Who are you really?" Soichiro asks after a moment. "What have you done to my son?"

The concern in his voice makes Allen smile, and he can see the kinder, softer and more secretive side of his younger mate. "My name is really Allen Walker, well that's my human name. The others of my kind know me as Shi, and I am the Shinigami Prince." He wants to stop there, let that information sink in, but he knows that the second question is the more important. "Your son is my and my other beloved's mate... He is the first Shinigami to be turned from a human into one of us in centuries..." He laughs, a hollow note that sends shivers down the human's spine. "I guess when you live for so long, reproducing isn't so high on our lists."

There's both disbelief and understanding warring within Soichiro, and he, not knowing what else to ask so soon, inquires, "is my son Kira?"

"Yes," Allen whispers. "That is his Shinigami name... He's been doing wonderful things... If he was in my place, he would fit in so well. He embodies the most perfect killer in the world; my father adores that about him."

* * *

><p>Rem crosses her arms as she watches Misa talk to Light, giving Ryuk a chance to talk to her in private once more. "Have you heard any news?"<p>

"Zellogi has an idea. There's an abandoned warehouse about twenty miles east from here; it's fortified and goes down about three stories into the ground... Not even Shi could fight his way out if the right precautions were used."

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"No," she replies, deadly serious and then a smile crosses her face. "The King has given orders for all Shinigami to attack if they spot him... with our claws and teeth."

* * *

><p>When the Kira task force comes in the next morning, there's a box on the floor, just a tiny little box with a note left for Soichiro. In his son's distinct handwriting, it tells him that as far as his wife and daughter know, Light left the country to explore the world with Allen; in a few months, they'll arrange an accident for a fake death so they won't wonder why he isn't coming back. He tells him to keep himself safe and apologizes for all of the secrets. To the rest of the taskforce, there is a warning that if they spread their new knowledge, they'll all be just another name written on his notebook.<p>

At the bottom though, in a slightly more rushed cursive, as of added spontaneously, are the words, 'let what lies in here be a reminder of what has occurred.'

Inside the box are feathers- black ones, iridescent ones, and two toned ones- Shinigami feathers, that lie like packing material around a single sheet of notebook paper with one name written in the same writing as the note. Later that day, the paper is burned- a funeral for a great detective- and Soichiro Yagami brings home the box of feathers... He never sees his son again.


	9. Epilogue

**MaxAngelOfDeath: I'm not a meanie! *pouts* And it has to be over now. I'm done.**

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, darlings!<strong>

**Love, Keta**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Your Majesty<p>

When Allen's father finally stepped down from his place of power, Light had already been a Shinigami for a hundred wondrous years, and in that time, the Earth had stilled from the chaos that one human had caused. No one remembered the name Kira in anything other than passing jokes and history books, but the Shinigami remember and many respect Light for his determination. Others fear him for his capability as a Prince and violent outbursts that would come with little to no explanation. But Allen and Ryuk think of him in a way that no other Shinigami could.

"R-ryuk!" Light arches his back, feeling the larger shinigami's claws scratch at his skin, and as if to spite him, Allen chuckles from his spot in the rocking chair in their room. Ryuk picks him up and sets him on his knees to straddle his lap but still face the oldest among them, and when the albino motions for him to continue, he fazes his claws inside of the brunette, making them solid again and stretching him out ease. "I doubt that's absolutely n-necessary anymore," Light tries to drawl and cracks a smile when Allen laughs.

**"Necessary or not," **Ryuk replies. **"I must admit that it's fun to torment you." **The raven-haired creature bends down to whisper in his ear. **"It's almost as much fun as it is to fuck you… You won't let us be bored now, will you?"**

"What do you have in mind?" Light murmurs back, just low enough that Allen can't hear him.

**"His royal highness has been left out of our endeavors for much too long… You're in charge of him."**

Curiosity gets the better of Allen, and the new King stands up, crosses his arms and walks over to them to stare his first mate in the eye. "What are you whispering about?"

**"Absolutely nothing." **To the albino's surprise and annoyance, Light grabs ahold of Allen and pulls the other to him, pinning him face down to the bed. **"Except that."**

* * *

><p>Allen claws at the bed with a small whine as his hips strain backwards, even as Light's grip on them increases, bruising porcelain skin, and he clenches his inner muscles as he comes undone, drawing a moan from the youngest. Light bites into his skin and fights back as hard as he can from coming, but between the dual stimulation, he cannot hold himself back any longer. In Ryuk's throat, a rumbling akin to a purr builds as the brunette's spasming passage squeezes tightly around his member, and he spills, his semen dripping thickly from Light's hole and filling his stomach in copious amounts.<p>

The first to wake from his daze, Allen growls, and his claws tear more into the fabric below them with each second. "I'm going to be late for a meeting with Nyi."

Light chuckles darkly, and whispers in his ear, "perhaps we don't want you to see that old hag."

"She's my grandmother."

**"Hyuk, hyuk! We don't care!"**

* * *

><p>An old, decrepit Shinigami waits impatiently outside of the throne room, and she briefly wonders if her grandson will be willing to share some of the apples that he and Ryuk love so much in return for his atrocity. Then she takes it back, when she hears Allen's voice echo throughout the skeletal halls like an earthquake. <em>"Light! Ryuk! Let me go this instant!"<em> She laughs and turns around, intending to talk to her son instead, because she's certain that she won't see Allen again for a few weeks.


End file.
